In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, photoresist is applied to a surface to create an etch barrier. Parts not covered by the photoresist are etched away. The photoresist is then stripped away. Remaining photoresist and the etching residue is then cleaned, often through a wet cleaning process. If the solvent used in the wet cleaning process is too aggressive, the solvent may attack or corrode metal layers of the semiconductor devices. If the solvent used in the wet cleaning process is not aggressive enough, it may provide a slow throughput or insufficient residue removal. As device size decreases, solvent attack or corrosion of metal layers and residue are more likely to damage a semiconductor device.
It would be advantageous to provide a wet cleaning processes that reduces solvent attack and corrosion of metal layers, which does not reduce residue removal and device throughput.